Us
by akakuo
Summary: Mereka tidak butuh pendapat orang lain tentang cinta mereka. Meskipun seluruh orang didunia mengatakan cinta mereka salah, menjijikkan, memuakkan, menyebalkan bahkan mustahil, mereka tidak akan pernah peduli. Selama keduanya mengerti satu samalain, tidak akan ada hal yang dapat memisahkan mereka sampai kapanpun. Ingat itu baik-baik.
Warning : Yaoi, Perpindahan PoV Tanpa Peringatan, Lime, PWP, Alur cepat

Summary: Mereka tidak butuh pendapat orang lain tentang cinta mereka. Meskipun seluruh orang didunia mengatakan cinta mereka salah, menjijikkan, memuakkan, menyebalkan bahkan mustahil, mereka tidak akan pernah peduli. Selama keduanya mengerti satu samalain, tidak akan ada hal yang dapat memisahkan mereka sampai kapanpun. Ingat itu baik-baik. —Terinspirasi dari salah satu doujin buatan Kuro Ariki dengan judul "Sekai no Chuushin wa Bokura".

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira —except Hibari and Mukuro who belongs to each other.

Us (c) Akakuo .

.

.

.  
.

'Brak'

Dua sosok berbadan tegap yang kini memasuki rumah sederhana dengan tatanan mewah tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Terlihat yang sedikit lebih pendek melonggarkan dasi dan membuka beberapa kancing atas kemeja ungu yang ia kenakan setelah meletakkan jas hitam yang terlihat mahal keatas sofa, sementara yang lebih tinggi sibuk melepas bot hitam dengan untaian tali rumit yang ia kenakan sambil menyeringai dan menatap pria yang berdiri tanpa kedip.

Well, yang lebih pendek memang sudah terbiasa ditatap oleh orang yang tengah duduk di sofa coklat itu, tapi sampai kapanpun, tatapan mesum yang menyebalkan dari seseorang dengan kode 69 tidak akan pernah membuatnya merasa nyaman.

.

.

"Apa maumu." Diucapkan tanpa sedikitpun nada tanya yang terselip. Mengerjap singkat, Mukuro tertawa ganjil sambil menyeringai, "oya oya, ada yang salah, Kyoya?" Dan kembali berkufufu ria.

"Berhenti menatapku." Mendengus kecil, yang lebih tinggi membawa tubuhnya mendekat kearah yang lebih pendek. Wajah keduanya semakin dekat disetiap detik yang terlewat, cukup dekat sampai-sampai keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang lain.  
Begitu berjarak kurang dari tiga senti, yang lebih tinggi menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya dan mempertahankan posisi sambil mengerling nakal. "Kenapa, hm?"

—Membuat yang lebih pendek menggeram kesal dan langsung membawa diri kearah yang lebih tinggi untuk mengeliminasi jarak. Membawa keduanya kedalam salah satu bentuk kenikmatan dunia.

.

Ciuman yang kedua orang itu tengah lakukan memang jauh dari kata lembut. Bukan, keduanya memang bukan seperti pasangan kebanyakan yang melakukan hal ini-itu dengan lembut terhadap pasangannya untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta. Keduanya memiliki arti cinta yang lain, sesuatu yang penuh hasrat, penuh ambisi, penuh arti ambigu, sesuatu yang hanya mereka berdua dapat mengerti.  
Ciuman lembut yang tergantikan dengan ciuman kasar penuh darah, belaian mesra yang tergantikan pukulan maupun cakaran yang menyakitkan, kata-kata lembut penuh buaian memabukkan yang tergantikan aksi penuh kekerasan.

.  
—Inilah mereka.  
Inilah mereka yang saling mencintai satu sama lain dengan pandangan cinta mereka sendiri.  
Mereka tidak butuh pendapat orang lain tentang cinta mereka. Meskipun seluruh orang didunia mengatakan cinta keduanya salah,menjijikkan, memuakkan, menyebalkan bahkan mustahil, mereka tidak akan pernah peduli. Selama keduanya mengerti satu samalain, tidak akan ada hal yang dapat memisahkan mereka sampai kapanpun. Ingat itu baik-baik.

.

.  
. Pergulatan lidah yang seru berlanjut ketahap di mana keduanya saling melepas kain yang menempel di tubuh. Robekan, cakaran, gigitan juga suara-suara erotis semakin menggila diruangan dengan cahaya remang yang mereka tempati.  
Tatapan keduanya jelas terselimut kabut nafsu yang luar biasa. Hey, keduanya tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung selama sepuluh tahun, maklum saja jika hal seperti ini terus terjadi setiap malam. 'Kan?

Dengan nafas terengah disertai peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuh, yang dibawah dan menjadi objek bulan-bulanan seorang Hibari Kyoya mengerang serak sambil merangkulkan kedua tangannya kearah yang diatas sebelum mencekik leher jenjang milik Guardian of Cloud dan menariknya lebih dekat hanya untuk berbisik, "K-Kyoya... Bite me!"

Menyeringai kemenangan, Hibari Kyoya menancapkan sepasang gigi taringnya kebahu Mukuro sambil memasukkan sesuatu miliknya kebagian bawah tubuh sang kekasih. Erangan penuh rasa sakit dan kenikmatan tersirat yang Mukuro keluarkan seakan membuat gila seorang Hibari Kyoya, dengan satu lagi ciuman dengan pertarungan perebutan dominasi yang panas, Hibari Kyoya membawa Rokudo Mukuro ke dalam kenikmatan tanpa batas yang hanya keduanya dapat pahami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dini hari yang cukup damai dimana keduanya tengah terduduk sambil bersandar dikepala ranjang yang mereka tempati.

—Ranjang?

Tunggu tunggu! Bukannya mereka berdua sedang berada diruang tamu ketika melakukan kegiatan tadi?

Oh... kalian tidak berpikir semuanya akan selesai dalam satu ronde di satu tempat yang sama, 'kan?  
Jadi, mari kita kesampingkan detail-detai tidak penting dan lihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh pasangan nanas-karnivora kesayangan kita.

.

.

.  
"Ukh!" merasakan sakit pada bagian belakang bawah tubuhnya, ia merubah posisi duduknya dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya dapat menatap kedua mata kekasihnya yang kini juga menatapnya.

Perlombaan'siapa-yang-paling-hebat-dalam-menatap' itu berakhir ketika ia berkufufu singkat sebelum mendapatkan ciuman dileher tepat disalah satu bite-mark yang masih sangat merah.  
Sang belahan jiwa masih sibuk mencium, menggigit dan menjilati lehernya ketika tiba-tiba ia angkat bicara sambil mengelus helai kehitaman sang kekasih, "hei, Kyoya, aku berpikir untuk memotong rambutku, bagaimana—"

"Lakukan itu dan kamikorosu." Yang langsung dipotong bahkan sebelum kalimat yang berisi niatan mulianya itu terselesaikan. Sedikit penasaran, ia naikan salah satu alis indigonya sebelum bertanya dengan nada ingin tau , "oya oya, kenapa?"

.  
—hanya untuk mendapati rambut terkulai di salah satu sisi bahunya ditarik secara paksa, yang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus merendahkan kepala untuk mengurangi rasa sakit berlebih. Dan hanya berselang sepersekian detik ketika bibir lembut milik kekasihnya menempel dan mulai mengganas kala ia memberikan respon.

Sekian waktu berselang, keduanya sampai pada titik dimana ia dan pasangannya tau bahwa mereka merupakan salah satu jenis organisme yang memerlukan oksigen agar tetap hidup. Segaris benang saliva tipis terbentuk ketika keduanya menciptakan jarak disaat yang hampir bersamaan.

Terengah singkat, sebelum Kyoyanya memberikan jawaban padat yang jelas dalam satu untaian kalimat sederhana. "Karena dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menarik dasi bodohmu untuk memberikan ciuman kejutan."  
"Oya?" Dan respon penuh keterkejutan penuh ambigu itu kembali dibalas oleh sang kekasih yang melipat kedua tangan sambil menatap lekat rambutnya, "hn. Rambutmu berguna disaat seperti ini."

Menyeringai. Satu sesi menggoda Hibari Kyoya kembali dimulai ketika dengan nada menjengkelkan yang sangat dibenci—dan disukai—kekasihnya berkumandang, "kufufu, banyak bicara hari ini, eh?"  
Kyoyanya hanya mengalihkan pandangan sambil memperbaiki posisi duduk yang mulai tidak nyaman sambil bergumam kesal, "Hmph. Berisik."

Merangkak sepelan mungkin dengan gestur menggoda, ia berkata dengan nada kesal khas psikopat kelas dewa, "karena kau menggagalkan rencanaku, aku akan jadi 'top' untuk ronde selanjutnya." Seringai seram dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan, Kyoyanya mendesis sebelum berkata, "dalam mimpimu."  
Kekehan mistis khas seorang Rokudo Mukuro mengudara diruangan, menyebabkan sedikit gema yang memberi efek merendahkan dan intimidasi. "Kufufufu, kita lihat saja."

Dengan begitu, beberapa ronde lagi yang akan keduanya habiskan untuk mengawali hari di mana sang raja nanas dan sang karnivora Namimori kembali memperebutkan posisi dominan penuh darah. Ah~ cinta mereka memang luar biasa, 'kan?

Fin.

A/N: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Sumpah ya, author malu banget =/= praise everyone who can make lemon scene/o/ jadi maaf kalau misalnya lime(itu hitungannya lime? Atau belum?) buatan author belum memuaskan readers. Dan kalau ada yang merasa kurang detil atau apa, anggap aja kalimat "yang dibawah dan menjadi objek bulan-bulanan seorang Hibari Kyoya" itu sudah mencakup ini-itu yang sekiranya perlu dilakuin Kyoya buat mempersiapkan Mukuro #okesip /nggak

Uhuk! Jadi... maaf sebelumnya kalau ada nemu typo(s) atau misstypo(s) di sini. Maaf juga atas ke-OOC-an Mukuro yang kelewat batas, tanya kenapa? Karena kalau dibikin se-IC mungkin, author gak yakin itu adegan lime bisa berakhir dengan cepat/ A ) maaf, ini lime pertama author, jadi kalau kurang greget atau apa harap dimaklumi ya? Oke, nggak, silakan kasih pendapat dan penilaian readers buat adegan lime di atas/o/

Nah, masalah rate, ini baiknya dipertahanin di M apa diturunin ke T+? Soale anak-anak dibawah umur seharusnya gak baca yang beginian toh (/ A ) lagian ini juga ada sex-scene biarpun gak ekplisit

Kalau ada pesan, kesan, saran, hal yang kurang dimengerti maupun komplain atas hal ini-itu yang pingin disampaikan, kolom review masih gagah perkasa di bawah lho~ Saa~ salam sayang dari akakuo :) 


End file.
